Es KOU¡
by K Dragnel Inuzuka21
Summary: Porque todos hemos visto como a Nagisa le encanta molestar a Gou y creo que todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que no lo hace inconscientemente. Posible Ooc. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**_Holi mis sexys lectores, aquí les traigo un pequeño drabble GouxNagisa espero y les guste._**

**_Disclamer: Free no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo creador. Yo solo lo uso para divertirme y tal vez divertirlos a ustedes _**

* * *

**Oh ****esto era tan divertido, creo que nunca me cansare de hacer esto.**

**-Gou-chan cuando son los entren-**

**-Es kou, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo-**

**Como amo ver su expresión al enfadarse, es tan divertido.**

**-Quieres decir, Gou ¿no?-dije yo tratando de molestarla pero por dentro me estaba muriendo de la risa.**

**-Kou, Nagisa, KOU-dijo ella casi gritando mientras yo batallaba para no echarme a reir-K-O-U ¿entiendes?-**

**-Creo que entiendo- dije con pose pensativa tratando de ocultar la risa que me daba verla casi que con estrellitas en los ojos al oírme decir eso- Gou ¿verdad?-**

**-AHHHHHHHHH NAGISA NO ENTIENDES-**

**-Déjalo kou-chan solo lo hace para molestarte-dijo Makoto, pero Gou no le prestaba atencion, estaba mas concentrada en molestarse cada vez mas al ver como yo me partía de la risa.**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dije yo re-incorporándome- ya basta de broma, te propongo algo-**

**-¿Que?-dijo ella con un puchero "tratando" de verse molesta pero en realidad se veía jodidamente linda.**

**-Dejo de llamarte Gou- dije ante la atenta mirada de ella y la aburrida de Haru-chan y Mako-chan-... si me das un beso-**

**-!NI EN TUS SUEÑOS¡-dijo con un sonrojo que competía con el color de su cabello para luego marcharse dando grandes zancadas bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos**

**-Esto es tan divertido-dije para luego marcharme con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro**

**Porque si, nunca me cansaría de ver su lindo puchero cuando se enoja y como hace un berrinche como niña pequeña solo para que yo diga si nombre como ella quiere.**

**Nunca me cansare de eso, creo que se volvió mi pasatiempo favorito.**

* * *

**_Y que les parecio? _**

**_reviews? vamos son gratis_**


	2. NOTICION QUE LES TENGO

**HOLA GENTE DEL MUNDO! Soy yo K-chan la irreemplazable la loca futura psicologa!. Okya es mucha presentación, vallamos al grano.**

**La razón mis queridos lectores por la que los estoy haciendo leer esto es porque, mi anterior (y único) fic que hice "Es KOU" me di cuenta de que a las personas le gusto y que tenia muchas visitas, también me di cuenta de que ademas del que yo cree no hay otro fic NagisaxGou en Fanfiction, y creo que en este mundo también hay personas como yo que aman esta pareja xD (eso espero).**

**Por eso decidí hacer otro de esta pareja, se preguntaran ¿_Que hacemos leyendo esto?, _el porque están leyendo esto es porque necesito su ayuda.**

**Luego de tratar de traer a rastras a mi inspiración que se habia ido de vacaciones a Las Vegas y la muy hija de su mama no me invito (Estas en mi lista negra inspiración : ) _Coff Coff ,_sigo, después de _casi_ traerla, solo traje una parte de ella, y se me ocurrieron dos fic, en si no son fics solo son mas bien la trama, sobre que se va a tratar. Por eso yo les voy a explicar aquí las tramas de los dos y ustedes van a escoger mediante reviews cual les parece mejor que haga o cual les gusto mas, la que tenga mas votos sera la ganadora.**

* * *

_Reglas_

**1) La historia que escojan va a contar de 3 chapters como minimo, si ustedes quieren puede ser de dos, tambien puede ser un one sh****ot pero que no se pase de 3 Ahh.. no importa cuantas palabras tenga pero tratare de hacer un capitulo con mas de 1.500 letras.**

**2) El fic puede llevar parte de una en la ganadora, por ejemplo: si una tuvo muchos votos pero la otra tambien tuvo bastantes puedo colocar parte de la segunda que tuvo mas votos en la ganadora.**

**3) Me pueden dar consejos sobre algo que quieran que ponga pueden ser: celos, accion, un beso lo que ustedes quieran menos : yaoi, yuri y lemon.**

**Estas son las reglas, estoy haciendo esto para que todos ustedes tenga la oportunidad de participar en la creación del fic. Ahora vamos con las tramas:**

* * *

_**Primer fic (pongamos le de nombre jumm... F.1)**_

_**Este se me ocurrió que va a tratar de que Nagisa ya se dio cuenta de que esta enamorado de Gou, pero quiere saber si Rin es celoso, osea si Rin es un hermano protector que no le gusta que lo hombres se acerquen a su hermanita y todo eso, y hará todo lo posible para que Rin saque ese lado de hermanoprotectorcelosoquenoquierequeningunhombrese acerqueasuhermanita. Este puede ser que tenga mucha comedia xD.**_

* * *

_**Segundo fic, este sera F.2 (Perdonen si les estoy haciendo leer mucho)**_

_**Este va a tratar de que Gou siempre estuvo enamorada de Nagisa, desde que lo veia nadar cuando iba a las competencias de su hermano cuando estaban pequeños, siempre observaba a Nagisa cuando nadaba y siempre estaba enamorada de el. Luego de que se lo volvió a encontrar en la preparatoria empieza a tener sueños pero los sueños son algo asi como recuerdos de cuando ella lo observaba a el que blah blah blah. El caso es que por todos esos sueños ella no empieza a dormir bien y le empieza a dar insomnio (cuando alguien no puede dormir) y entonces se enferma y Nagisa se preocupa y hace todo lo posible porque ella le cuente la verdad, ya que sabe que le esta ocultando algo.**_

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores, se que esta explicacion se me hizo un poco larga pero yo digo que vale la pena. Si alguno de ustedes quiere otro fic NagisaxGou dejen sus reviews con sus votos, y también dejen sus opiniones y sus consejos y todo lo que quieran, los recibiré con gusto ^^.

Ahh otra cosa, no saben la alegria que me dio el haber recibido al menos un reviews, y no me quejo TENGO 5 yo se que a muchos les parecerá poco, pero para mi que una persona lea mi insignificante historia y deje un comentario sobre lo mucho que le gusto, no hay mejor cosa que eso para mi. ASI QUE MUCHISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIISISISISISSISIISI SIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE MOLESTARON EN DEJARME UN COMENTARIO, CUANDO LOS LEI Y LES ESTOY SIENDO SINCERA PEGUE GRITOS COMO LOCA Y CORRI POR TODA LA CASA ANTE LA MIRADA DE TODA MI FAMILIA CON CARA DE ¿WTF?.

DE VERDAD MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS NO SABEN LA SONRISA Y COMO ME ALEGRO EL DIA LOS COMENTARIOS.

AHORA SI VOTEN POR EL FIC QUE QUIERAN QUE PUBLIQUE (si es que quieren claro).

TIENEN HASTA EL VIERNES 30 DE AGOSTO PARA VOTAR GO GO GO

Se despide K-chan :* BESOOSSS


End file.
